Best Friends
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Yusuke wonders why he and Kuwabara are best friends.


I miss one shots that I don't own...so I did one. the end.

1234

At the sound of harsh coughing, Yusuke let his magazine drop to his lap and looked over at his best friend who had a cool rag on his head. Kuwabara coughed, and turned his head, until he was sitting up. Sitting up wasn't the best idea for him, because once he did, he moaned and fell back against the sheets.

"Kuwabara take it easy, I'm here," Yusuke said smiling at his best friend. Kuwabara's bleary eyes turned to Yusuke, trying to place him. Yusuke knew Kuwabara wouldn't be able to recognize him. Kuwabara had been sick for 12 days, and delusional for 4 of those days. Yusuke smiled as Kuwabara reached and grabbed his hand, this happened a lot. Kuwabara would open his eyes, not recognize anyone, but he'd reach out and grab Yusuke's hand.

Kurama said it was because deep down Kuwabara knew who he was. They were not at home, or at Genkai's, or even in Koenma's office. They had been on a mission when Kuwabara became ill. For three days he said he was okay, but then on the fourth day he collapsed and was unable to get up, his rekai energy completely gone. It took another day to find an abandoned hut in the realms of demon world to keep Kuwabara in. Once they did that, Kurama and Hiei had to carry out the mission while Yusuke stayed behind to look after Kuwabara.

His health hadn't improved, so the three demons had no choice but to patiently wait for Kuwabara to recover. It didn't seem like things were going very well, he just wasn't getting better, but that was why Kurama and Hiei were looking for some special herbs that should help.

Kuwabara coughed again, and squeezed Yusuke's hand. Yusuke leaned over Kuwabara, looking at the his sickly friend. "Kuwabara it's alright, go back to sleep, get some rest." The man looked at him again, smiled suddenly and closed his eyes. He released Yusuke's hand, and Yusuke pulled the covers up around his best friend. He paused, still holding the covers.

Best friend.

Kuwabara :WAS: his best friend.

How had that happened? There was no explanation how two rivals became as close as brothers, maybe even closer! Yusuke looked down at his friend's flushed face, the fever causing him to sweat. "Do you know how we got this close?" Yusuke pulled his seat closer to Kuwabara and began to think on that question. He wasn't even sure if he could provide an answer. It's just...Kuwabara and him...seemed to fall into place, like a puzzle.

Yusuke rubbed his chin, and chewed on his lip. Why were they this close? Why? He held Kuwabara's hand absent mindedly stroking the man's knuckles. "I remember when I first met you..You tried your best to beat the hell out of me, You lost so many times." Yusuke snickered and looked down at the man. He sighed, and thought on this new question some more. "When was it that I started caring for you at all...At the dark tournament...nah," Yusuke dismissed that idea. That was when he cared for Kuwabara the most, not when they first became friends. "Rando maybe...no...I think I liked you then too..."

Yusuke thought hard and got to his funeral, but that couldn't be it, He sort of liked him then too, though he'd never say it. Finally Yusuke found what he'd been looking for. A memory that linked them both together, and where Yusuke began to at least respect Kuwabara, even if it was a little.

FLASHBACK

Yusuke glanced around at his opponents. Nine large, ugly thugs stood there before him smiling smugly at them. "We'll get this time you bXstard." Yusuke sighed dropping his bag, and throwing his arms behind his head. Nine against one...this isn't fair to you all." The head thug smiled, strolling forward, and pulled out a stun gun, pressing it to his chest.

Yusuke cried out, and collapsed, his vision swimming. 'FuXk,' he thought as hard blows from pipes, fists, and boots struck him over and over. Just when he thought he could get up again, he was electrocuted again, remaining on all fours. "What do you punks think you're doing?"

Yusuke's body trembled, and he looked at a figure before him. Finally he came into view, and Yusuke sighed, "Come to get your kicks in Kuwabara?" The copper haired boy's fist clenched, and Yusuke, knowing Kuwabara actually was kind of good, felt anxious. "What did you guys do to him?" Kuwabara demanded, eyes staying on Yusuke. "Nothing a little stun gun can't handle!" One of the thugs laughed. Kuwabara frowned and picked up Yusuke, swinging Yusuke's arm around his shoulder. "Come on, lets get you home." Yusuke looked at Yusuke surprised, and allowed the young teen to help him take frail steps.

"Where do you think you're going!" One of the brutes snarled. Kuwabara turned to glare, "Using a stun gun? What type of fight is that! A man must fight with honor, and if they don't their still boys!" Kuwabara spit at the men, and at once they went after them. Kuwabara lowered Yusuke safely to the ground, and the dark haired teen watched amazed as Kuwabara fought off the men.

Yusuke knew if he could just have five minutes to recover, then he could properly whoop those guys asXes. His brown eyes widened at what happened next. The one who had stunned Yusuke dove for the injured man, and Kuwabara stepped between them. Kuwabara coughed suddenly, and pushed the man away. He fell to one knee, and glanced at Yusuke.

Yusuke didn't know what had happened, but he could see Kuwabara was holding something, and red blood dripped from his hands. Kuwabara smirked, winked, and turned back to the nine men. As the fight wore on, it was clear, whatever had happened to Kuwabara was taking it's toll. He was getting sloppy, and they were caching him off guard. Just as Yusuke felt he could stand, the stun gun was out, and headed for him.

A blur dove in front of him, and the next thing Yusuke knew, Kuwabara was in his lap, staring up at Yusuke. "Kuwa...Kuwabara." Kuwabara's bleary eyes were gazing up at him, and his body was jerking. The stun gun had got him in the chest. "Kuwabara!" The orange haired man began to grow still, and Yusuke scanned his body, eyes stopping at a box cutter stuck deep within his belly. "kuwabara..."

"Urame..."

"Don't talk you fuXker!"

"Did...I beat you yet?"

Yusuke felt his body stiffen.

Kuwabara's eyes were filled with confusion. "That last hit...was...pretty hard...Gotta...hand it to ya...n...no one can hit like..."

Kuwabara went quiet closing his eyes, and relaxing. Yusuke rose sharply. "You biXches..." It too Yusuke five minutes to beat them, and an extra two to kick them while they were down. He'd never felt so mad in his life. He sighed lifting Kuwabara up. "You dead?"

A groan answered him, and Yusuke sighed helping Kuwabara to his feet. "Com eon you moron...I know a doctor that owes me a favor." Yusuke sighed as Kuwabara stayed quiet, though it was obvious he was trying to stir. "Just relax...you're safe...until I decide to beat your asX again!"

END OF FLASHBACK.

Yusuke chuckled at the memory, and looked at his watch. Two hours had passed. "Huh? That was fast..."

"Urameshi..."

Yusuke jumped and looked down at Kuwabara, whose eyes were unclouded. "Why are you holding my hand?" Yusuke released his hand quickly, and rubbed Kuwabara's head, "Good morning, how you feel." Kuwabara yawned, "Sweaty...what happened to me?" Yusuke shook his head, "That's not important...not important at all."

end. 


End file.
